


Death By Chocolate

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-30
Updated: 2003-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Chocolate. Sex. What more do you need?





	Death By Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Death By Chocolate

## Death By Chocolate

### by Kellygirl

Title: Death By Chocolate  
Author: Kellygirl  
Email: Kelly_girl1232003@yahoo.com  
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: Happens after OIS  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where  
Notes: Thanks to the bow-chicka-bow-wow sffan for the great and quick beta. There's a shoutout in here to your first A/U version of Simon. Disclaimer: Joss and ME own all. I own nothing and any lawsuits will be comparable to blood from a stone. Feedback: Sure  
Summary: Chocolate. Sex. What more do you need? 

The lamp doesn't give off much light as it shines on the two bodies moving on the bed. It's late and no one else is awake to hear the murmurs and soft moans that travel around the room. Soft laughter rings out and then a slow gasp as a man used to keeping his feelings locked up lets them out. The other man causing this reaction looks different than he normally does. If his acquaintances saw him like this, they wouldn't know what to think. They maybe would recognize the look, one he gets when everything goes well, when there's no need to worry if they will be able to keep flying, when the alliance is not a reminder that keeps getting shoved in his face. 

A low moan and a kiss leave the younger man, a man who hasn't relaxed in a long time, breathless and dizzy. Simon lets the emotion seep through him and feels the knot in his stomach unwind slowly knowing that this time he won't come so quickly. Earlier it had been fast, messy, and fun. Who knew that pure chocolate could effect the Captain so deeply? He'd been in his room, debating as to whether he wanted to eat the expensive chocolate now or wait, when the Captain had entered his room with only a quick knock to warn him. As Mal had asked him questions about supplies Simon had noticed he had not taken his eyes off the chocolate. He'd offered him a piece and they'd ended up lounging on Simons' bed and savoring the taste of real honest to god chocolate. 

It was hard to find, with a lot of people just accepting the imitations but Simon had wanted the real thing and had found it after searching every planet they had visited in the last three weeks. He was glad he could make the Captain smile and even just watching him close his eyes and savor the taste of the chocolate, his throat working slowly relishing every bite, had made him appreciate the taste even more. Back home the addictive treat had been easy to obtain but Simon realized that a lot of what was easy on the core planets were non-existent out here in the black. 

He'd been telling some story when Mal had leaned over and touched the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He'd pulled back and licked his thumb getting the chocolate that had been on Simons face into his mouth. His heart had sped up as the Captains' eyes had darkened and a callused hand had slid around his neck and pulled him in for a wet brutal kiss. Before his mind could comprehend that he was being kissed by the Captain the kiss had ended but then his lips were licked and Mal had re-positioned their bodies and he was now laid out beneath the Captain. 

He didn't think to say no, caught up in the sudden cloud of desire that seemed to engulf the Captain like a storm. His sweater had quickly been thrown to the side and his pants unzipped. He watched in amazement as Mal took the chocolate, bit apiece off then proceeded to suck his hard erection into his mouth. When he'd come, Simon had lain there as the Captain had stood up, taken off his cloths and laid back down. Mal smiled down at him. 

When asked what he was smiling about the Captain had replied, "You taste almost as good as the chocolate, wonder how much we could sell that taste for?" He'd blushed and the Captain had laughed out loud. 

Mal continues to lick Simons' neck. He decides he could do this all day. The boy makes the most interesting noises. He sits up and straddles the doctor. Looking at his flushed face Mal smirks and leans over to hold a broken piece of chocolate over a candle he'd lit earlier while waiting for the doctor to recover from that blowjob. Testing it to make sure it's not too hot he uses his fingers and coats Simons' nipples with the dark candy. He leans down and spends the next thirty minutes taking long licks of chocolate off the doctors' chest, the inside of his elbows and the spot where his hips creased. 

He didn't plan this but when he'd walked into the docs' room and seen the chocolate he immediately conjured up thoughts of the rush chocolate gave him combined with the rush looking at Simon sometimes gave him. He'd bided his time and then when he saw the chocolate on Simons' mouth he'd grabbed the opportunity to show him what he wanted. The blowjob had been phenomenal and he'd had to hold the younger man down he'd bucked so much. It had been close but he'd held off on his own pleasure because he wanted so much to be inside this man when he bucked his hips like that again. He leans in for another chocolate kiss and lets his tongue trace the inside of Simon's mouth over and over again. He sits back up, 

"You got any lube doc? I'd hate to have to drag you like this to my room." Simon nods and reaches under the bed. He hands the lube to Mal and wonders, 

"So, do you get like this every time you eat chocolate? I-I mean isn't that kind of inconvenient?" Mal scoots back and opens Simons' legs. The older man raises an eyebrow and Simon notices a glint in his eyes that did not bode well for him. 

"Nah, doc. I mean I love the taste and it gives me a sugar rush but I think it's just the combination of you and the chocolate that made me hard as a gorram steel post." He uses his fingers to prepare Simon while his other hand keeps busy rubbing and gliding over the doctors' suprisingly muscled chest. 

Simon moans and starts to move, unable to stop a whimper as Mal removes his fingers. He doesn't have long to wait as Mal enters him in a smooth slow stroke. His hips keep trying to rise off the bed but hot callused hands hold him down as Mal continues to move slowly in and out of his body. Simon's hard again and Mal rubs him gently loving the way he feels, all hot and hard but soft too. Mal hits his prostate and grins at Simon's expression. He leans down and kisses Simon letting his tongue follow the rhythm of his hips. The feel of Simon's body, warm and tight, makes Mal think it must have been designed for this very purpose. He knows he can't last much longer so he grabs the younger man's legs, puts them on his shoulders and moves faster. On each downward stroke he twists his hips and by the loud yell Simon gives he knows he's hitting that sweet magic spot inside him each time. The pressure in his back travels quick as lightning to his groin and he comes, cursing and saying Simons' name. He continues to stroke Simons' hardness and lets his thumb brush over the tip so he can feel the moist pre-come. He watches as the doc throws his head back, his neck arching, and his breath coming in small hitches as he climaxes. 

He looks like a debauched angel, Mal thinks, almost too beautiful to be real. When he opens his eyes Mal smiles and withdraws slowly from his supple body. He takes his legs off his shoulders and lays beside him. They don't say anything and Mal is thinking about sleeping right here since it's late and he doesn't have the usual urge to put on his clothes and leave. He's almost sleep when he feels the bed move and Simon get up. A few minutes later a warm towel wipes his body down. When Simon lays back down Mal grabs him and throws an arm around his waist. He buries his nose in Simons' neck and smiles at the soft laugh it causes. He goes to sleep amidst the smell of melted chocolate and sex. 

The next morning Mal dresses quietly and decides not to wake the doctor. He looks plumb wore out and that makes Mal hum. He looks around and spots the chocolate, wrapped and sitting on Simons' dresser. He breaks off a small piece and leaves before he jumps Simon like he wants. He almost makes it to his room when he sees Jayne. Unfortunately Jayne sees him too and smirks. When Mal makes it to where he's standing Jayne looks him up and down and Mal knows what he sees; suspenders off, shirt untucked and half-buttoned. Plus he knows his hair looks like a goats been at it and he's got stubble. 

Jayne laughs, "Well Captain, looks like you had a lot of fun last night, hunh? Let's see; from the direction you're coming from it'd have to be the preacher, the nutcase or the doctor. If it was Book we'd heard a shot last night and you'd be limping 'cause that man knows how to hit a kneecap. The nutcase is out of the question cause you got morals or somethin." He laughs again and Mal wonders if his laugh is always so grating or if it's because of the time of day. Most likely the subject matter, Mal sighs and wonders at his options. He could tell Jayne to shut it, threaten that he'll shut it for him or just ignore him. He waits. Jayne continues to look at him, "That leaves pretty doctor boy and I gotta wonder Mal," he leans in closer, "Is his mouth as good as it looks? I mean I bet he can do some wonderful things with it and I bet he makes the best noises." 

Mal decides on a plan and rolls his eyes. "It's none your business Jayne. I'm not one to kiss and tell." He moves around Jayne, "Go on and do whatever you were planning on doing before you decided to try and make me mad." He walks away and hears Jayne do the same. He makes it to his room and washes and shaves. It's still pretty early so he decides to take a quick nap. 

Later he's in the kitchen when Simon walks in. He watches him as he gets a bowl of rice for his sister. He looks alert but looking closer Mal can tell he's nervous. Mal sits a seat away from him, not wanting to startle him. He continues to chat with Kaylee about the engine reminding her to simplify what she's trying to tell him. When she finishes all he can understand is something about fuel and the engine and how they didn't like each other right now. He tells her they'll have to work together til they can get a different brand of fuel. She smiles and leaves the room. Now it's just him, River and a quiet Simon. 

He's about to ask a question when Simon blurts out, "I'm not a heavy sleeper, but I did sleep pretty deep this morning. If you needed anything you could have woken me." Mal raises an eyebrow and tries to figure out what the boy is trying to say. He figures he might be a little upset he didn't say goodbye this morning. "Wasn't nuthin that couldn't wait til later. I did steal a piece of your chocolate though. Hope you don't mind." Simon smiles and shakes his head. River recites some poem about chocolate and gives Mal a too grown up look. Mal almost blushes and tells the doc he'll see him later. 

Later turns out to be after everyone's asleep. He walks to the doctors' room and on the way he and Simon meet in the common area. Simon's barefoot, wearing soft black pants and a matching black sweater. He's also carrying some fancy enameled teapot. 

"Since when did you drink tea?" Simon smiles and Mal stops. He could feel himself hardening because the smile had all kinds of sensuality attached to it. 

"It's not tea. It's chocolate sauce. I didn't make a lot of it but I imagine we can find more than one use for what's in here." Mal blinks and when they meet in the middle of the room Simon grabs his head and pulls him down for a kiss. Mal can taste the chocolate in his mouth. The older man pulls him closer and rubs their hard cocks together. For a few minutes there is silence until both remember that they have to breathe. Low panting and harsh breathing echo in the room. 

"My room or yours?" Mal asks, wanting nothing but to throw him down right now, right here. He tells his dick they'll do that some other time because he really doesn't want to answer any questions about how chocolate sauce got on some of the furniture. Licking his swollen lips, Simon smiles that smile again and purrs, "Your room. I don't feel like washing my sheets tomorrow." 

They walk quickly to Mals' room and as soon as they reach the bottom of the ladder they reach for each other again, kissing, rubbing and removing clothes. Mal pushes a pale gold skinned Simon over to his bed, takes the teapot out of his hands and whispers, "Lay on your stomach baby." Once he's on his stomach Mal straddles his waist, looking at the pale unblemished back and reaching for the chocolate sauce. He dips a finger in, licks it, and lets the rich flavor seep through him. He pours the sauce slowly down the middle of Simons' back not using much since he wants to do more of this when he lets Simon turn over. He places the teapot on the floor and starts to lick Simons' spine. Lapping slowly he begins at the base and works his way up. 

He chuckles when Simon starts to keen and move his hips. He holds them down, "Can't have you moving, I'll have to start back over. Stay still." He reaches for the lube under his pillow and continues to lick his way up Simons' spine. When he's halfway up Simons' back he reaches down and starts to tease Simons' entrance. He pushes a finger in and continues his assault on the now moaning boys' back. 

Simon wonders how Mal knew having his spine touched and licked was a major turn on for him. He tries to move his hips, to get some friction but large hot hands hold him down. All he can do is softly moan until one hand starts to touch him between his legs. When a finger gently breaches him and goes directly for his prostate he can't contain a loud shout. His mouth is dry and he's considering begging when a second finger joins the first. A lick at his neck signals that Mal is finished licking his back but he moans loudly as teeth bite down and the fingers are removed. Mals' weight settles over his body and his cock enters him. 

He tries to catch his breath but he can't and when Mal lazily pulls almost all the way out then pushes back in he gets some oxygen into his lungs only to beg, "Please, please, please. Oh God, don't stop, please." Simon can't believe how good this feels and knows he's about to come if only he could get the tiniest bit of friction to his aching cock. Mal continues to tease and torture him by moving slow. Simon realizes he's babbling and hopes Mal can figure out what he's saying. He finally makes out his own words and yep, he's still begging. "Harder, please Mal, please." He gets his wish. 

The doc is babbling like a mad man and it turns Mal on even more. He decides to give Simon what he wants and changes their position. He gets on his knees and pulls Simon up by his hips until he's on all fours. He moves faster, piston fast and realizes he is now making noises right along with Simon. He curls one hand around his hips and touches Simons' cock. He starts to rub and stroke it hard. Heart hammering, sweat trickling, glistening on him and the back displayed before him he comes. It seems to go on forever and he knows he's going to sleep good. He continues to stroke Simon and leans down for a quick bite to his back. He grins when with a lick and a bite Simon comes. He pulls out carefully and lets Simon fall face down on the bed. Mal wants to collapse right beside him but wants to clean up a little first. He does it quickly and wipes Simon off too. He considers changing the sheets but knows that can wait. Besides Simon is in the wet spot. He seems out of it and Mal smirks, amateur. He lay down beside him and goes to sleep quickly. 

He awakes, moaning at the feel of tight wet warmth around his cock. He opens his eyes and looks down. He meets Simons' eyes as he watches the doc give him a spectacular blowjob. His rhythm and suction are perfect and Mal wants to tell him this but all he can do is moan. Then he groans as Simon stops and sits up. He's about to call the doc all kinds of evil when he sees why he stops. He holds up the teapot and uses the rest of the chocolate sauce on Mals' chest and cock. He blinks as Simon licks his hand and starts to slowly jack him off while licking his chest. Now Mal is the one making noises and he can tell its amusing the doctor to no end. He can't help it, maybe the doc had some companion training or something because he can't be this good without training can he? 

That thought and every other vanishes as Simon shifts his chocolate covered hand and brings his cock to rub against Mals. He jacks them both and continues his wet assault on the handsome man beneath him. He bites down on a candy-coated nipple and soothes it with his tongue. He can tell the Captain is not going to last much longer and he wants him to come in his mouth. He moves back down on the bed and takes the cock back into his mouth. He continues to stroke himself but his concentration is on sucking and licking Mal until he comes. A few minutes later he does and Simon swallows quickly not wanting to miss any. The taste of Mal and chocolate is incredible and he knows he won't forget it anytime soon. He sits and straddles Mal remembering his own delayed orgasm. A few hard strokes and he comes with Mal watching him from beneath heavily lidded eyes. He leans down and kisses him before getting up. They've made a mess but anyone seeing the bed would guess a good time was had by all. Knowing a warm towel won't be enough he looks and Mal who lies there like some big cat sunning itself. With one quirk of his eyebrow Mal seems to understand and gets up. Together they go and take a shower. 

Washing each other off Mal speaks his voice a little hoarse. "I think you and this chocolate might end up being the death of me doc." Simon turns to face him and they both stare into each other eyes, wondering if this between them is going to work. Simon leans in and moves wet hair off of Mals' face. He bites an ear lobe and whispers, "Possibly, but what a way to go." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kellygirl


End file.
